One of the more popular applications for battery-powered lights could be their permanent incorporation into a brim or visor of baseball-type caps of hats wherein the electrical light or illumination source can be located in the rim, top or bottom surfaces in the visor to generally project a light ahead of the cap or hat wearer. The batteries or other power sources and connecting circuitry could be also found in the visor or could otherwise be supported by other portions of the hat. In this manner, the cap wearer could have a full hands-free capability while having illumination provided in an otherwise darken environment that the wearer is present.
One possible limitation to such hat illumination hat devices is that the light assembly in being permanently attached or mounted to the cap generally cannot be otherwise attached to other structures (e.g., due to the possible attachment impediment caused by the overall hat structure) to provide illumination from different angles or heights other that the top of the wearer's head.
What could be needed therefore is an self-contained, portable utility light that while removably attachable to hat brim may have further attachment or support capabilities that may allow the self-contained, portable illumination source to attach or be supported by a wide variety of objects besides a hat brim when the self-contained, portable illumination source is not attached to the hat.